kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Louie
Louie is a reoccurring ally in Classic Kirby, Trooper Village Stories, and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, serving as Olimar's partner and co-worker. He is also the father of Steve, Olivia and Noah. He and Olimar had to collect treasure to pay off a debt on Hocotate. Louie later falls in love with Natsuki, who becomes his girlfriend and later wife. Louie has a love of fine cuisine and has a ravenous appetite. He has a method of cooking every creature on The Pikmin Planet. History Backstory As a child, he was quite skinny, and his grandmother always had him eat everything on his plate. When he lived with his grandmother, he used to be forced to play on a hill behind their house, where she would make him eat plants and bugs. Classic Kirby Louie briefly appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. He later appeared in "The Pik (Parody Of The Purge)" to warn Olimar about The Pik. Trooper Village Stories Louie's first mission for Hocotate Freight was to transport a shipment of valuable golden pikpik carrots. In it, he was supposedly attacked by a ravenous space bunny, and the carrots were lost. The President of Hocotate Freight took out a giant loan to cover the losses of the carrots, and had no way to repay the debt other than sell off company assets. On Olimar's return to Hocotate, the President learns of the existence of treasure on PNF-404, and orders both Olimar and Louie to retrieve objects that can be sold for profit, in order to save the company. As Olimar and Louie head to the Valley Of Records, Louie falls out of the cockpit, leaving Olimar alone. Louie realises he is trapped by a paper bag which he cannot destroy or get past. He is eventually discovered by Olimar, who uses a can of beans to destroy the bag. After an encounter with a lizard, Olimar and Louie successfully manage to repay the debt. Olimar then blasts off from the planet, noticing too late that Louie is left behind. While left behind, he discovers a pile of Beatles CDs and even meets Ringo Starr. After being reunited with Olimar again, he confesses that he made up the whole "ravenous space bunny" story, and that he was the one who ate the Golden Pik-pik carrots. Olimar forgives him, although both he and Louie are surprised to see the Ravenous Space Bunny does actually exist, which is killed by them not long afterwards. Louie makes several cameo appearances afterwards. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Louie and Olimar seek help from he Pikmin and Bulborbs from Trooper Village in stopping Leeroy Jenkins and Lizard from stealing all of Hocotate's pokos. Later on, Louie revealed he was the adoptive father of Steve, Olivia, and Noah. He also met Natsuki, and became her boyfriend and later wife. Natsuki moved to Hocotate at the end of the series, along with the other three dokis. Starlight Platinum Louie re-appeared in the third episode. Trivia * He created a Twitter account called Louie's Notes in 2014 to share his notes on how to cook enemies. In early 2018, four years after the account's creation, Louie changed the profile picture and banner of the account to Natsuki, a character from Doki Doki Literature Club that Louie has a crush on. Category:Characters Category:Classic Kirby Characters Category:Hocotations Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Original Pages Category:Pikmin 2.22 You Can (Not) Survive Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Married Characters Category:Hocotate Freight Employees Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Steve's Family Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters created in 2011 Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Classic Kirby Origins Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:Characters featured in MINJAK's shows Category:The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie Characters Category:Living Characters from Classic Kirby Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 1 Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Deleted Scenes Characters